Bella by Sunday
by xxBeautiful Nightmarexx
Summary: Different day, different name. She's trying to forget who she is. That's all he wants to know. O/S for the holidays.


**Monday- Victoria**

She walked into the cozy little bar and sat down on an old worn barstool. He watched her, like he usually did, his curiosity only increasing more and more each time she came in. She came in at the same time every night, ordered the same drink and sat at the same barstool. The twinkling lights from the Christmas decorations captured her attention momentarily while she got lost in her thoughts.

For three years she had this routine she started around the holidays. Get up. Go to work. Become someone else. Go to the bar. Go home with someone. Fuck them. Sleep. Repeat. It started after her parents and sister died in a car accident right before Christmas. She had no other family, no friends, not even a pet. This was the only way she knew to keep the numbness away even if it was temporary.

Tonight she wore the long dark, fiery red wig and heavy eye make-up. Her lips were shiny and red and her skin perfectly porcelain. Her cleavage was ready to bust out of the tight wine colored peplum dress. This wasn't something she would wear when she was "just Bella", but for "Victoria" it was perfect.

"Having the usual?" He asked her with a small smile.

"Yes, please." Was the quiet, shy reply he received.

He went to work fixing her typical poison of choice, cranberry and vodka with a lime, and set it gently in front of her.

He wanted to ask her something about herself; perhaps why does she come in every night in a different disguise with a different name. Someone beat him to the punch. A handsome man in an overpriced charcoal suit and blonde wavy hair pulled into a ponytail sat next to his mystery woman.

"Hello, I'm James." He introduced himself with a hand outstretched towards her.

"I'm Victoria."

"Well, pardon my bluntness Victoria, but I was sitting at the other end of the bar and noticed you here by yourself. Someone as stunning as you shouldn't drink alone."

She smiled shyly and a creep of a blush flushed her cheeks but the smile never met her eyes.

"Would you like to buy me a drink, James?"

Edward pretended to be busy wiping down the bar but he couldn't keep his eyes off her as she batted her eyelashes and looked away.

_What a tool_ Edward thought as James motioned for him to come over.

"A scotch on the rocks and another one of whatever this beautiful lady is drinking."

Edward nodded and put their drinks together still watching them intently. He wanted to punch "James" in the throat and wrap his arms safely around her.

Everything that came out of her mouth was a lie. "I'm originally from Florida. I'm here on business. I'm an investment broker." She said after taking another sip.

"Victoria" and James sat at the bar for a while longer before she made the motion to leave. James paid the tab and followed her out into the cold.

"Forgive me for being so straight forward Victoria, but I'm sure you've noticed I am insanely attracted to you." James started as he pushed her up against the outside wall. He placed both hands on either side of her head and brought his nose to her neck.

"Take me home with you then."

XXXXX

She snuck out of his bed shortly after James fell asleep, gathered all of her belongings and slipped out quietly. Once she was safely outside and away from his apartment building she removed the red tangled wig and shoved it in her purse.

Victoria was gone, now it was "just Bella". For now.

After hailing a cab and making it back to her apartment, she collapsed on her bed still wearing the clothes from the prior evening and closed her eyes. Her thoughts went to the hard, angry fucking James had given her. It was exactly what she needed.

"_This isn't going to be sweet or gentle, Victoria. You've been driving me crazy all night." James said as he roughly unzipped her dress and pulled it down to her waist. _

"_I don't want sweet or gentle." She replied pulling it down the rest of the way. _

"_Take off your bra and panties. I want to see those beautiful tits and pussy of yours."_

_She obliged quickly removing the black silk garments. She reached down to unbuckle her stilettos but he stopped her. _

"_Those stay on. You did not disappoint, Victoria. Your body is absolutely delectable. Come over here and unzip me."_

_She walked over slowly, the synthetic red hair tickling her back. Carefully she grabbed his zipper and pulled it down. James made quick work of his suit coat and shirt. _

"_Get on your knees. Take my cock out and show me what that hot little mouth can do." _

_It didn't take long before he pulled her off of his cock and brought her to her feet. _

"_I want to come inside your pussy, you little slut."_

_Without warning he pushed her towards his bed and flipped her around so her ass was right against his erection. _

"_Grab the footboard. You're going to need it." _

_The sound of a wrapper being opened behind her was briefly heard before she felt him inside of her. _

"_You're so fucking tight. I'm not going to last long." He gritted in between thrusts. _

_Her head hung between her outstretched arms and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She yelped a little when his hand slapped her ass cheek and another reached around and roughly pinched her nipple. _

"_Play with your clit. I want you to come." _

_Tentatively she brought one hand between her legs and rubbed furiously. It was only after a few strokes that her muscles tightened up and her body shook. _

"_That's it, you fucking whore. I can feel you coming. I'm going to come too." _

_He finished only moments later and leaned forward. _

"_I'm going to clean up. You can stay for a while if you'd like." James offered as he slipped out of her and walked naked into the attached bathroom. _

_James lay down next to her. He never tried to cuddle or hold her. He just lay stiffly on his back. Within moments he was snoring. _

XXXXX

**Tuesday- Rosalie**

Edward was watching the clock waiting for mystery girl to come in. She didn't disappoint. She walked in wearing tight leather pants, flowing silk blouse, and leopard print jacket. Her high heels clicked and clacked against the worn wood floor. She sat at her regular seat and tossed her blonde waves across her shoulder.

"The usual?" He asked.

"Yes, please."

"I'm Edward, by the way."

"Rosalie."

"Is that your real name?" He asked placing the glass in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She said her eyes fiery and her tone turning icy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it. It's just you've been coming in here for a while and you intrigue me. Yesterday you were Victoria and today you're Rosalie. I forgot the names you used last week. But I have to imagine with the ever changing image and aliases you're either in the witness protection program or hiding from something or someone." He laughed nervously, running his fingers through his tousled copper hair.

"You're very perceptive but what I wear or what name I give is none of your business." She bit out.

She reached to grab her purse to toss some money down on the counter but Edward stopped her.

"It's on the house. Think of it as an early Christmas present." He smiled.

"I think perhaps I should go." She shifted uncomfortably.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I'll shut up and mind my own business, just…don't go."

"Why? You don't even know me. This is the most you've said to me since I've been coming in here."

"There's just something about you. I can't describe it. I feel very…protective of you."

Before she could say something else a very large man with thick curly black locks sat down next to her.

"Hey Edward, can I get a Corona?" He asked with a large contagious smile. Edward gave a small nod, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Well hello beautiful. I'm Emmett." The enormous stranger said turning to face her.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie."

"I love that name! Are you here by yourself, Rosie?"

"Yes." She replied giving back the same warm smile.

"Well that's just not acceptable! A gorgeous creature like you shouldn't be sitting here talking to Snoozeward! If you haven't already noticed, my friend is a little boring."

"Shut it Emmett. Take your beer and leave _Rosalie_ alone."

"Actually Emmett, would you like to go somewhere else? Alone?"

Her bold words made Edward do a double take and Emmett's jaw drop.

"After you, my lady." Emmett bowed and helped her off the bar stool.

Edward watched in utter horror as his best friend walked out with _his_ girl.

XXXXX

"So this is my place. Sorry it's such a mess, I wasn't expecting company."

"It's alright. Mine doesn't look much better." She lied.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. Why don't you sit on the couch with me?"

Emmett took four large steps and sat down on the sectional. His leg touched hers and she saw the color rush to his cheeks. He didn't disappoint by asking her the same old questions as every other man she went home with.

"I'm from New York. I'm here for a few months working on a new article for a fashion magazine."

"You're so gorgeous you could be a model."

Boldly she sat up on her knees and straddled his lap. She brought her hands up to cup his face and gently brought her lips down to his. Emmett's large hands encircled her waist and gripped her closer to him. He gave back chaste kisses and soft moans of content when she would run her fingers through his curls. She brought his hand up to touch her breast. At that moment it was like someone doused cold water on Emmett. He pulled his hand away from her and gently sat her on the couch next to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a slight panic.

"No, it's just I didn't bring you here for _that_." Emmett said as he stood up and started pacing the floor.

"I know. I want to, it's ok."

"No it's not _ok_. I think you're a very beautiful woman Rosalie but I'm just not that kind of guy."

She quickly grabbed her purse from the floor and booked it towards the door. Embarrassment, guilt, and shame crept their way into her mind and stomach. The weather was frigid and she was hardly dressed properly to keep warm. Sitting in the back seat of the cab it took everything in her to keep back the tears.

XXXXX

**Wednesday- Maria**

At eight o'clock Edward watched the door waiting for _her_ to arrive; Rosalie or Victoria or whatever her name was.

She walked in then wearing a long black wig, dark red lipstick and charcoal eyes. She looked icy and fierce. Her white silk blouse was unbuttoned down to just above her bra and her black dress pants hugged her ass.

She sat down and quirked an eyebrow at Edward who already had the drink sitting on the counter.

"How did you know I wasn't going to order something else?" She asked

"Instinct. Who are you today?" He asked pretending to be nonchalant but inside he was dying to know what happened between her and Emmett. He didn't return any of Edward's calls or texts between yesterday and today.

"Maria. My name is Maria."

She went home yesterday and cried herself into oblivion. Of course Emmett wasn't _that_ guy. Of course he would want to get to know her first before he slept with her. She wasn't looking for a relationship. She wanted someone who could fuck her senseless and make her forget.

"Well _Maria_, was I correct in assuming this is what you'd want?"

"Yes. This is fine."

A very slim, pale man in his early thirties plopped down next to her. His blonde hair was shaggy and tousled and he smiled lazily at her.

"Hello, darling. You mind if I join you?" He asked with a thick Texan drawl.

"Please. Edward would be happy to get you a drink." She smiled sweetly.

"I've had enough to drink. I've been drowning my sorrows over in that corner. I'm Jasper and what might your name be?"

"Maria. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper."

They chatted comfortably about anything and everything. "I'm from Boston. I work as a divorce attorney for a nearby private firm. I moved here a few years ago."

It wasn't long before she found herself in his car driving back to his place. After a few minutes of chit-chat their lips met and they made out for several minutes before he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her to his bedroom and gently laid her down. Slowly he began unbuttoning her shirt and untucked it from her pants.

"You're damn beautiful, you know that?" He said in between kisses.

He trailed his lips between the valley of her breasts and down to her bellybutton. When his fingers got to the closure of her pants he hesitated.

"I'm sorry, darling. It's been awhile…" He croaked hoarsely.

"It's ok. I can get that if you'd like." She said when her fingers reached for the button and zipper.

"I haven't been with anyone since my wife died a year ago." His eyes watered up and he clambered off her and held his head in his hands. "Today would've been our seventh wedding anniversary. That's why I was drinking myself into a stupor. The holidays are the hardest. Alice wanted a Christmas wedding. She didn't think that one through. She not only made every day of my life miserable without her but she had to add Christmas to it too."

"I can help you forget. Let me take the pain away." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

With a fire in his eyes he jumped off the bed and looked pointedly at her. "I don't _want _to forget! You're not _her_! You're not my Alice!"

She backed away from him and pulled her shirt closed suddenly feeling so exposed.

"I'm sorry Maria. I didn't mean to scare you. I think it would be best for both of us if you'd leave. I can call you a cab."

"Don't worry about it, I'll find my own way home."

Slowly she got off the bed and grabbed her shoes. Jasper didn't even notice the small "I'm sorry" escape her lips as she left him.

XXXXX

**Thursday- Charlotte**

It had been two days since she had had any sort of release. Two days since she punished her body by letting someone else do it for her. Tonight she would pull out the bad girl. Tonight she was going home with someone and she was _going_ to find a way to forget.

At eight she walked into the bar wearing a short leather mini-skirt, black fishnets, black studded combat boots, leather corset and a short, cropped brunette pixie wig.

"Wow. This is different. Who is your persona tonight?" Edward said as he put the drink in front of her.

"Charlotte."

"Interesting name. Kinda old fashioned don't you think?"

"Why do you care?! For fuck's sake! Since Tuesday you've done nothing but badger me about who I am, what my name is…it's _none _of your fucking business. Let it go and let me be!" She pleaded.

"I don't know what you're trying to escape from but I care because I want to be your friend. I told you…I feel protective of you."

"Well don't."

She stood up from the bar stool and walked over to a table where a young man in his late twenties was sitting by himself, leisurely sipping a beer. His short light brown wavy hair hung in his eyes as he paid attention to his smartphone.

"Hello. I was sitting there and noticed you were here by yourself. Would you mind if I joined you?" She asked saccharinely.

He looked up at her with dark eyes and smiled.

"Please, sit down." He said with a thick British accent.

"I'm Charlotte."

"Peter. Enchanted to meet you, Charlotte." He said reaching across the table and grabbing her hand placing a kiss upon her knuckles.

It was then he started asking the typical twenty questions: _Where are you from? Where do you live? What do you do? Are you married? _She had the whole scriptmemorized.

"I'm from Vermont. I moved to Seattle not too long ago as a freelance photographer." She lied in between sips of her cocktail.

"I'd love to see your work sometime. I'm quite a fan of the erotic arts." He said as he leaned in closer to the table.

She gulped audibly. This was heading in the right direction. So why did she feel like the two green eyes behind the bar were boring a hole into her head? The guilt was starting to creep in.

"I'm a particular fan of BDSM pieces." She whispered low so only Peter could hear it.

"Come home with me tonight Charlotte. Let me dominate you."

Edward watched brokenly as some asshole helped her into her wool coat and they walked out together into the newly fallen snow.

XXXXX

Peter lived in an expensive loft in the heart of downtown. It was a quick drive to his place. She had to push the image of Edward watching her leave out of her mind.

"From this moment Charlotte, you will address me as 'Sir'. You will not speak unless spoken to and you will obey my every command. Nod if you understand." He said as he stood in only his pants. He discarded his shirt the moment they entered _the room_. He commanded her to strip and she did so without hesitation. This was what she needed. She needed to be dominated and punished.

Peter placed a cool silky piece of fabric across her eyes blinding her. Chills of fear and anticipation crept throughout her body.

"Raise your hands, my pet." Peter whispered in her ear.

Slowly she brought her hands above her head. She gasped when she felt the cool metal close around her wrists.

"Tsk tsk. I warned you not to make a noise, lovey. Now I will have to punish you. Tell me you're sorry." He said as he grabbed a leather riding crop and danced it across her very erect nipples down to the apex between her thighs.

"I'm sorry, sir. I disobeyed you. I will accept your punishment."

He brought the riding crop to her back and let it crack once across her ass. She yelped and bit her lip to keep from making another noise.

"Have you learned nothing? You are a noisy little pet. Would you like me to make you come?" He said as he brought the crop down again a little harder.

She was so wet and aching for release.

"Yes, sir. Please."

Peter grabbed the small metal clamps off a nearby table and placed them on her nipples. The ache between her legs was becoming painful.

"Don't come yet. Your body is mine. Your orgasms are mine." He gritted coldly.

It took everything in her power not to scream out and orgasm when he placed something small and vibrating into her.

"Your pussy is so wet. This just slipped right in. I'm going to uncuff you. I want you to take your blindfold off and crawl to me on your hands and knees. Do _not_ come and do _not_ let that little toy slip from your pussy on your way over." He commanded.

As soon as she was released and her eyes adjusted to the light she carefully got onto all fours. She had to keep her knees together to keep the vibrator from slipping out. She began crawling towards the well-built man at the other side of the room thinking about everything from puppies to what she had to do at work tomorrow to keep from orgasming.

"Very good. I think you deserve a reward. What would you like, my sweet?" Peter asked as he stroked her hair.

"To suck your cock, sir."

Peter unzipped his pants and she wrapped her lips around him and began sucking. After a few minutes she could feel him tighten and his muscles strain.

"I'm going to come all over those beautiful tits of yours. You have permission to come." Peter ground out as he pushed her head away. His large hand gripped his cock and began pumping it.

She closed her eyes and let the feelings of the vibrations take over. She was so wet it was dripping down her thighs. When she felt the warm spurts of liquid on her chest she let go.

The rest of the night played out much the same. He fucked her ten ways to Friday and she found her release over and over again as he punished her body. It was close to three in the morning when she found herself back at her apartment, feeling sated but empty.

XXXXX

**Friday- Jessica**

Edward had to rearrange himself behind the bar when he watched her walk in with a short pleated plaid skirt, tight black shirt with her breasts barely contained, medium brown shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail, and black mary-jane stilettos.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face I look pretty good." She joked.

"That's an understatement. You look hot."

She grabbed the drink in front of her and sipped on it averting her gaze away from him.

"I just realized I don't even know what your actual hair looks like. I bet it's beautiful." Edward said quietly as he leaned in close to her.

She didn't know what to say so she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Are those contacts or are your eyes naturally that mesmerizing shade of chocolate?"

"I don't wear contacts and you're being nosy again not to mention ridiculous."

"Why do you go home with all those men? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" He blurted out.

"Yes, I do know how _fucking_ dangerous it is. My dad was a cop; I know how to protect myself. Mind. Your. Own. Business."

She bounced from the barstool over to the jukebox where a young man in his early twenties was flipping through the library of music. He looked like a little boy with his blonde hair, blue eyes and baby face.

"I'm a big fan of Bob Dylan." She said as she noticed what he was looking at.

"Me too. Like a Rolling Stone is one of my favorites. I'm Mike."

"Jessica." She smiled.

They found an empty booth and chatted quietly. "I'm a high school English teacher. I'm originally from Wisconsin. I wasn't particularly fond of living in a small town so I moved here at the beginning of the school year."

It was only an hour later she found herself in the parking lot of the bar, in the back seat of Mike's sedan, her skirt hiked to her waist, and his mouth between her legs. She moaned and sighed with every flick of his tongue on her clit. He wasn't the best at going down on her but he served his purpose and made her come. She offered to reciprocate but he adamantly refused. It wasn't until she stood out of his car and adjusted her skirt that she saw the enormous wet spot on the front of his pants.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go. It was nice meeting you Jessica." He said as he got into his car.

She hailed a cab and giggled softly to herself. It had been a long time since she laughed.

XXXXX

**Saturday- Tanya**

"What do I have to do for you to come home with me?" Edward asked.

She sat there in a golden blonde wig, tight cobalt blue wrap dress and navy velvet pumps.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You've gone home every night with someone else. Come with me tonight."

"You're out of your mind." She shook her head, the synthetic waves bouncing against her neck.

"_Tanya_, I want to take you home with me tonight. After my shift."

"No."

"Why not?! What have those assholes have to offer? Nothing! I'm offering you everything for one night."

"They have _nothing_ to offer me. They help me forget. I use them just as much as they use me."

"Please… nothing has to happen tonight. I just…I want to get to know you." Edward pleaded.

She sighed deeply and glanced around the bar. She didn't see anyone that held her interest. _What the hell?_ She thought.

"Ok."

XXXXX

She sat there until last call at twenty minutes to two and watched as Edward and a few of the waitresses called cabs and ushered the patrons out.

"I won't be long." He said as he took the cash from the register and headed towards a back office.

Fifteen minutes later he emerged with his coat in hand. "Are you ready?"

She simply nodded and accepted his hand as he helped her off the barstool. Both of them froze in their tracks when they felt the electricity flow between them. His hands were so much bigger than hers and so warm. They stepped out into the blistering cold night and began walking down the empty street.

"I just live two blocks away. It's not too far." He reassured her.

Her legs felt like they would freeze off and she couldn't help but shiver.

"If I had known we had to wonder through the frozen tundra to go to your place, I would've worn something different."

"I promise to warm you up when we get there." He said as he wrapped his arms around her they walked in close proximity.

After walking fifteen minutes they stopped in front of a small house with the porch light on.

"This is me." He said as he ushered her up the walkway to the front door.

He fumbled with the keys in his pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened it a large furry creature bounded for the door and almost knocked her over.

"Jacob! Down!" Edward scolded.

She giggled and began petting the mutt. "He's cute."

"Let me take your coat. Come sit in the living room. I'm going to get out of this nasty bar uniform and then I'll get a fire started." He said as he took his own coat off and hung it up in the closet behind the door.

She obliged and sat down in the small, quaint living room while he disappeared down the hallway. Jacob came and sat beside her on the couch and rested his head on her lap. She noticed all the pictures of what she presumed to be his family. They were smiling in all of them and oh how she envied them.

"Can I get you anything?" Edward asked emerging wearing dark jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"A blanket would be nice."

Edward reached behind them and pulled the plush green blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped her in it.

"I'll get that fire going. You'll warm up in a few minutes."

She watched with rapt attention as he moved fluidly around the room, gathering what he needed. In a matter of minutes the dancing flames came from the hearth and she reveled in its warmth. It made her think of happier times; of bonfires with her sister during summer breaks.

"Would you like something to drink? Are you hungry?" Edward asked as he sat down next to her. He was careful to keep his distance, afraid he would scare her away.

"No thank you. Look, Edward, I don't know what it is you think you're going to accomplish having me here so let's just cut to the chase. I go home with those men, fuck them senseless, and leave. In return they make me forget. You're a nice guy and I just…I don't know. This wasn't a good idea. I should go home." She said as she started wringing her hands together in nervousness.

"What do you want to forget so badly that you feel you have to have someone use you like that?" Edward asked softly. Slowly he placed his hands over hers to stop her fidgeting.

"I told you…I use them just as much as they use me. I only pick men who I know can dominate me…punish my body the way it deserves to be punished."

Edward scooted closer to her and held her hands a little tighter. She hung her head, embarrassed at her revelation. It wasn't until she felt his gentle touch on her cheek that she realized she was crying.

"Don't cry, beautiful. Let me help you. What do you want to forget?" He said barely above a whisper as he grabbed her in a protective embrace and brought her shaking body close to his.

"Three years ago my parents and big sister were on their way back from visiting me at college. They surprised me right before Christmas. It was my freshman year and I was so homesick. Seeing them made me so happy." She sighed.

Her body relaxed slightly when she felt his hands gently trace circles on her arm.

"There was a huge snowstorm coming on Christmas Eve. I told them to go so that they could get home and beat it. They kept insisting on staying but I was persistent, so positive that it would be safer for them out there than in my dorm. What an idiot I was. Finally, my dad agreed that it would be easier to drive home before the storm. I got the call in the middle of the night that their car slipped on black ice. The storm hit a lot sooner than expected and Charlie, my dad, had limited visibility. His car went over the side of a cliff. Charlie and Renee died on impact. Rosalie…she died a few hours later. No one was able to get to her in time."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm so damn sorry." He whispered into her hair.

"I hate the holidays. It's too painful to think of them. It's just easier to be numb on the inside and feel pain on the outside. Last night…the British guy, Peter, he tied me up and whipped me. Monday with James? He called me what I am…a whore. Tuesday and Wednesday nothing happened. That's why I needed someone as rough as Peter on Thursday. Tonight? I'm with you." 

"What about that blonde noob yesterday?"

Bella sat up and out of his embrace. She turned to face him and with a smile on her face said, "Yeah…I let him go down on me in the parking lot and he jizzed his pants."

Both burst out laughing hysterically. Once they calmed down, Edward brought his hands to face and gently cupped her cheeks.

"You're not a whore. And your body is a temple that should be worshipped, not punished."

"Why do you still care about me? I slept with two men this week and got to third base with another. I _am _a whore."

Ever so gently, Edward brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over his. His lips ghosted to his nose where another soft peck was placed.

"_You _are not a whore. I care about you because you're broken. I want to be the one to put you back together. To show you it doesn't have to be like this. I want to be the one who gets to know your _real_ name, see what you look like without all the make-up and facades. I want to know the real _you_. Will you let me?"

"I don't know how…" She choked out.

"Tell me your name."

"Bella. My name is Bella."

Bella closed her eyes as she felt him tug gently on her wig and pull it off her head followed by the skull cap. Her dark auburn hair cascaded down past her shoulders.

"You are fucking beautiful, Bella."

The air was thick around them. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted this gorgeous creature; to worship her body, whisper sweet nothings in her ear, protect her from herself, and so much more.

"It's been a long time since I heard my name from someone other than myself." She said.

"_Bella…"_ His voice just barely a whisper as he nuzzled her neck and peppered it in kisses. Edward's large hand came up and brushed her hair aside.

Bella's breathing grew unsteady as he tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Let me show you how it can be, Bella. Let me take your pain away."

Bella gulped audibly and slowly nodded her head. He pulled her to her feet and leaned down to swoop her up into his arms. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward walked slowly down the hallway into his bedroom, the only light coming from the streetlights outside.

"Is it ok if I turn the light on? I want you to see me."

Edward reached across her and flipped the switch to the lamp sitting on his nightstand. Bella stood up from the bed and reached down to unbuckle her shoes. She kicked them off and fumbled with the tie on her dress. Her hands were clammy and shaking and for the love of God she didn't know why. Why did this stranger have such an effect on her?

"Let me…" He said as he pulled her close to stand between his legs while he sat on the bed.

Edward's long fingers made quick work of the tie and he gently pulled the material over her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. His eyes raked over her body and he gasped audibly.

"Bella, who did this?"

Angry bruises marred her perfect skin. Everywhere. The ones on the inside of her thighs were almost black.

"I asked for it. Still think I'm so beautiful?" Bella said with a lump in her throat.

"You're stunning."

Every bruise received a kiss. Warm lips kissed her stomach, her ribcage, her arms. Bella's hands reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Like a whirlwind, he grabbed her and laid her back down on the bed where he proceeded to caress each blemish. He wanted to kill the sick bastard who did this to her. When he reached the valley between her breasts he stopped and silently asked for permission. Bella sat up and reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

For the first time in her life, Bella felt self-conscious in front of this stranger. None of the others made her feel like that—maybe because they were more concerned about getting their rocks off. Edward gently laid her back down and paid ample attention to each nipple with his tongue before he made it to her lips.

Bella kissed him with so much passion she wasn't even aware she possessed. Edward deepened the kiss while his hand trailed between them to where the Promised Land lie hidden beneath a flimsy piece of fabric.

His fingers slipped beneath the hem and began stroking her in slow circles. Bella's soft cries and moans were muffled in between the make out session. She was so warm and wet on his fingers. The smell of sweat and sex filled the room.

"I'm so close…" She whispered.

He sped up his ministrations until she was thrashing around.

"Tonight is all about you. Let go. Let it all go. Your parent's death. Your sister's death. I've got you, Bella, and now that I do I'm not letting you go." Edward said with so much force and adoration to the woman writhing in pleasure that she couldn't help but do what he said and let go. As she came and her muscles spasmed, tears ran down her face.

Edward removed his fingers from her and kissed her head. He didn't say anything; only held her and let her cry out years' worth of guilt. After a few minutes she turned to look at him and softly said, "Let me please you too."

"You already do. So much."

"You know what I mean. Let me make you feel good."

"Bella, I wasn't lying earlier. Tonight was and is solely about you. I'm perfectly content just holding you, talking if you want, and then going to bed."

"It's Sunday. I am _me_ on Sunday's. This is the first Sunday in a long time that I've actually enjoyed being Bella."

Edward pulled the blankets up over both of them and spooned her. Bella closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the two arms currently around her tighten.

"You've always been you. I just think you lost _Bella_ for a little while. I'm glad she's back…I don't ever want you to forget who you are. You are perfect to me."

That night was the first night Bella slept without nightmares and it was only the beginning of all the wonderful things to come with Edward by her side. After much pleading from Edward, the only name she went by from that night on was Bella Swan. A year later she went by a different name, with no qualms from Edward, was Bella Cullen.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! Since it's that time of year again, I'm donating gifts to nursing homes near my home. I work in a nursing home and it's been a real eye opener how much we take our mobility, company from our family and friends, and everyday tasks for granted. Out of the 104 patients I have (some of them are veterans), I think less than 10 have families (or visitors in general) that actually come. Breaks my heart. So since they've all become my family, I'm adopting them all for Christmas and would love to give them a holiday to remember. My coworkers and beta are all in for donating for each review ****and/or**__**recommendation this story gets. If you see this story elsewhere or you want to pimp it out, just let me know. I've already donated $250 of my own money. My goal is to raise $750 more. Merry Christmas :)**


End file.
